


You Move Me

by Zelda2h2



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I wrote it to go with a drawing and it kind of got away from me I'm sorry, human!AU, implied future Potionless, prom!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelda2h2/pseuds/Zelda2h2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, if you can’t tell a complete stranger at a prom that isn’t yours about your problems, who can you tell?” she joked, elbowing him in the ribs.</p><p>Bog sighed. “I suppose I got tired of gettin’ asked out as the butt of somebody’s joke. That’s enough to dampen one’s spirits, wouldn’t ye' agree?”</p><p>----</p><p>A really dumb and short prom fic- did I mention it was dumb? Maybe not that short...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Move Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have been trying to manage to write a fic for these two for ages and finally this is something that I like. A little. But I'm making myself post it or else I'll be editing and tweaking it until I'm in a retirement home.

As per all high school cliches, prom is kind of a big deal for most people.

Marianne had already graduated, but was returning to school for an extra year to really sit down and decide what she wanted to do with her life. Her sister, Dawn, was two years behind her and their friend Sunny was just finishing up his last year. And all three had tickets to the most magical evening of their teenaged lives that Marianne had missed the year before, claiming that it wasn’t her thing.

Her boyfriend hadn’t been in the picture then- and boy did he make it a nicer looking picture. Roland was… handsome. Not the most charming or sincere person in the world, but he gave Marianne’s stomach a serious case of the butterflies.

\----------

Now the thing about prom, was that it’s usually something you enjoy better when you have a date, at least that’s what Dawn said. And Marianne was fresh out of date.

It wasn’t her fault- she was planning on going with Roland, obviously, until he decided to play tonsil hockey with another girl. And that’s how Marianne ended up taking pictures alone beside her younger sister and her date. At least she wasn’t really alone- Sunny wasn’t her date, but he took turns posing with Marianne and Dawn, and had brought a corsage for both of them.

Dawn’s was a light blue primrose that matched the colour of her mermaid dress. She had bought the dress when she found an adorable set of sleeveletts that had belonged to their mother. With her hair in its soft curls and her makeup light, she looked like some kind of fairy princess.

Marianne’s was a white flower that Sunny didn’t know the name of, but was supposed to go with the white dress she’d picked out closer to the beginning of the year. The long white dress had since been replaced with a short dress that was a dark pink, trimmed in a deep green that matched the halter strap that came around her neck. She thanked him for thinking of her, even when it was Roland who was supposed to have ordered the flower that was around her wrist.

The trio took a few pictures until Dawn’s date showed up. Nathan seemed like a nice enough guy. Nice enough not to acknowledge the fact that he would only be one of the many people Dawn would go through before the night was over. Dawn was a nice person, she was just a little… indecisive.

“Marianne, smile a little.” Their father encouraged as he snapped the photographs, frowning at her forced grin.

“Hey, this is one of my better ones.” She defended herself.

“Alright. I suppose you’re meeting someone there?”

“Nope. Still nope. Same nope that was nope-ing when you asked me this morning.” Marianne shook her head and reached for her purse. “Don’t worry about it dad. I’m gonna go, listen to some music and consume enough punch before somebody spikes it.”

Someone knocked at the door just then, and when her father opened it to reveal Roland leaning against the doorframe, Marianne wanted to slam it in his face again. “What are /you/ doing here?” She demanded, pushing him out onto the porch and shutting the door behind her.

“Takin' you to prom, Buttercup.” He grinned, twirling his finger in his hair and looking her up and down, making a face. “Why aren’t you ready yet?”

“I am not going with you.”

“Come on, Sweetheart.” Roland got down on his knees in front of her, reaching for her hands. “One little mistake shouldn’t erase all of our history-“

“You mean your history of being a total f-“

“-Totally wonderful boyfriend that would do anythin’ ta get you back?”

“I was going to say something with more swear words in it.” Marianne crossed her arms over her chest. “Now get off my porch.”

“I am not leavin’ till you agree to go with me.”

“Well, you’re in for a long night then, aren’t you?” she opened the door to call inside. “And the prom train is leaving the station- let’s go if you guys want a ride.”

She led everyone out to her car, nearly stepping on Roland’s hand when he tried to block her from getting down the steps from his place on the ground.

Sunny sat shotgun to Marianne, putting on the playlist that he knew he had made for Dawn. “Seems like everywhere I go, the more I see the less I know but I know. One thing. I love you-“

Marianne tried not to peek in the rearview mirror too often to make sure that her sister was behaving herself- that was something their father would do. But still… she was allowed to worry. The one thing she never wanted Dawn to feel was the heartbreak of having some guy burst her happy little bubble. She would even worry the day that Dawn and Sunny finally got together, if her sister ever got her head out of the clouds.

\----------

They arrived at the venue a short while later. Their prom was being held at the Primrose dining hall on the edge of the ‘nice' part of town.

The theme was a fairy tale forest- dark trees were cast on the walls with clever lighting displays, flowers decorated the tables and there was a path that lead through the dining hall and out into the garden behind the venue, which was gated off to prevent kids from sneaking away to get busy. It was beautiful inside, with a pleasant atmosphere of low chatter and choruses of girls talking about how great they all looked.

Marianne managed to make it through dinner with enough smiles to keep her sister happy. But once the dancing started, Marianne was left to her own devices, which involved a lot of browsing the internet on her phone and regretting not pressing harder for that refund on her ticket.

Her attention was drawn to a very tall, gangly man sitting down in the seat beside her, though he didn’t acknowledge her. Marianne coughed, but he still ignored her. Finally she poked him in the shoulder with a cool-sounding “Excuse me?”

“Yer excused.” he sighed.

“Who said you could sit there?”

“Gonna kick me out?” he smirked at her over his shoulder, turning his attention back to the view of the door.

“Maybe. Gonna make me?”

“Hm, sounds like quite the challenge, Tough Girl.” He turned in the seat and looked down his long nose at her. 

Marianne was taken aback by his sharp features and rough appearance. His eyebrow, lip, and ears were pierced, and over his collar she could see tattoos of climbing vines and dragonflies decorating his throat.

“You don’t go here, do you.”

“I’m crashin', so to speak.” he pointed to a girl in the crowd, who was much bigger than the small boy she was dancing with. “My friend Steph asked me as her date. But she seems to have found someone else to occupy her time.”

“I get that.” Marianne sipped at her soda, glaring at a familiar blonde head that had thankfully yet to notice her presence. Somehow she had avoided Roland spotting her, maybe because his attention was being taken away by someone else. “Why don’t you find someone else to occupy your time too, then?”

“Perhaps that’s what I’m doing.” He grinned. 

“Oh really?” she raised an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms.

“No. I just wanted to see your reaction.” he chuckled. “Ye don’ seem to be enjoying’ yerself much. Waiting on Prince Charmin’?”

“Nah. He’s not so charming once you get to know him.” Marianne rolled her eyes. “I’m just chauffeuring tonight. It’s my sister’s time to shine.”

A slow song began to play and the lights turned pink. Marianne visibly cringed and groaned loudly when she saw the hearts projected onto the dance floor. “Who even likes this stuff?”

“I sure don’t.” the guy sighed alongside her.

“I hate it.” she crossed her arms.

“I hate it more.” he mirrored her.

“Oh yeah?” Marianne bit her lip, eyeing him carefully. “What’s your name, anyways?”

“Bog.”

“Bog?” she raised an eyebrow.

“Ye’ve got a better one then?” 

“Marianne.”

“Oh, so much better.” Bog rolled his eyes. “And how did you come to hate love so much, Marianne?”

“Nuh uh. You first.”

He frowned, looking down at his lap. “I’ve got my reasons.”

“Come on, if you can’t tell a complete stranger at a prom that isn’t yours about your problems, who can you tell?” she joked, elbowing him in the ribs.

Bog sighed. “I suppose I got tired of gettin’ asked out as the butt of somebody’s joke. That’s enough to dampen one’s spirits, wouldn’t ye' agree?”

He spoke so softly, Marianne could hardly hear him over the music. She frowned, furrowing her eyebrows.

“Who would do something like that?”

He paused, watching her carefully before answering, like he was weighing whether or not to tell her. “It doesn’t matter. I accepted a long time ago that I’m no good with love. Too hideous for it, I suppose.”

“You’re not hideous.” Marianne found herself saying, and was surprised to find that she really did believe it, even though he clearly didn’t with the disbelief in his startling blue gaze.

It was true though- he was a bit scary looking, but once his eyes softened and he smiled a bit, she could tell that he was… Sweet. Maybe.

“Well I um, th-thank you.” Bog scratched his neck and wouldn’t look her in the eye. “I believe it’s your turn now.”

“Well… I thought I was in love with someone who wasn’t in love with me. He led me on. I should’ve seen it-“

“Why didn’t you?” 

“He was so good looking.”

“Oh.”

Well, wrong thing to say to a guy who was just calling himself hideous a second ago. “I guess that I didn’t want to see what he really was. A shallow, manipulative, controlling, cheating, chattering pig son-of-a-“

“Easy there, Tough Girl.” Bog put his hand over the fist Marianne had made and the pair looked at their hands before letting them drop, embarrassed. 

“I don’t suppose you want to…” he glanced at the dance floor and Marianne stood suddenly. She didn’t want to dance- she utterly refused no matter how her stomach fluttered excitedly when he started to ask.

“Come on- let’s go… stretch our legs. Outside?”

“Good idea.” Bog got to his feet and Marianne realized how damn tall he was-

She led him down the path to the garden, stopping at the gate. He looked around and climbed over the tall steel easily, stopping at the top to look down at her. “You coming, Tough Girl?”

Making a determined face, Marianne started to climb the fence- slipping once she neared the top, but Bog was quick to grab her wrist and help her to the top before they both finished the climb.

“Thanks.” She blushed, a bit breathless.

“Anytime.”

They strolled through the gardens- Marianne found out that he was actually a business owner. He’d inherited the Dark Forest pub from his father when he was eighteen, but mostly he preferred to play music there.

Bog listened to Marianne talk about her sister, who she seemed very dear to, even though she worried for her constantly.

The two shared an interest in rock ballads and hand to hand combat- even though Bog was a little out of practice, his father made sure he had spent enough years in martial arts lessons to know what he was doing. He recommended a gym for Marianne to go to in case she ever decided to pursue more than online tutorials.

“I still have a hard time believin’ that someone like you couldn’t find another date.” Bog smirked down at her at one point.

“Maybe I didn’t want one.” Marianne rolled her eyes, crossing her arms to hold back a shiver. It grew colder as it grew later, and she could feel the goosebumps on her arms. “I like to keep my guard up.”

“Yeah, I can understand that.” Without missing a beat, Bog took his dark grey jacket off his shoulders and put it around hers, shoving his hands back in his pockets. “Ye dorn’t trust anybody.”

“Yeah. Actually you’re the first person I’ve told about the… actual cheating.” They fell silent again, but Marianne rested her head on Bog’s shoulder for a moment. She was actually trusting him.

Eventually, Marianne got a text from Dawn saying that she was getting a ride home from Sunny’s mom. She didn’t reply, since Bog was in the middle of a story. The two sat by a fountain near the centre of the garden, perhaps a little closer than they would have hours ago when they first met.

There was something comforting about Bog’s presence, that made Marianne feel safe. But not in the way that Roland had been- he wanted so desperately to protect her. But Bog seemed to understand that she could take care of herself.

When Bog’s own phone went off- a message from Steph explaining that she was leaving to take someone named Thane home and telling him that she would pay for his cab the next time she saw him was the end of their garden stroll.

“I’d better get going if I’m gonna try and get a cab in this mess.” He gestured to where the party raged on inside, though a few stragglers were starting to file out.

“I can give you a lift, if you want.” Marianne offered, blushing when she realized how eager she sounded.

“Ye dorn’t have to.” He shook his head. “I’m not exactly from your part of town-“

She took off his jacket and leaned forward on the edge of the fountain. “I’ll arm wrestle you for it.”

\----------

Marianne didn’t know if Bog let her win, but he soon found himself in the passenger seat of her car, singing along to the radio.

“I’m coming straight on for you!” she belted. “Yeah! Straight on for you-!”

“Now I know, how to play my hand!” Bog joined in, raising an eyebrow when she dropped off. But he just sounded so…good. “Well the winner don’t know, the gambler understands…”

“What does that even mean-?” Marianne laughed. “No! You don’t stand a chance!”

“Ye dorn’t stand a chance!”

They bust out laughing when the Heart song ended, and arrived at his house when the radio announcer let them know that ELO would be up next after the break. 

“Thanks again.” Bog sobered his laugh, smiling widely at her.

“No problem.” 

“Yer not bad, for an uptown girl.” He ruffled her hair teasingly and Marianne punched his arm playfully. 

“You’re pretty good for a downtown guy.”

“Ye know, ye’re…” he trailed off, trying to find the right words to describe it. “Different.”

“I’ve… been told.” she frowned, looking down at the steering wheel. And she thought things had been going well. Her dad was right- maybe her rough personality wasn’t-

“That’s what I like!” Bog blushed. “I um, I mean- Well, you know…”

The opening notes of Strange Magic started up and Marianne grinned, unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out of the car. Curious, Bog followed, but seemed to catch her drift when she held out her hand.

“May I have this dance?” she asked, a slight lilt to her voice.

“You really want yer only prom dance to be with me?” He clarified, taking her hand anyway. His hand was rough and calloused, Marianne liked that.

“Maybe.” She put her hands on his shoulders. “Wanna arm wrestle over it again?”

“No need.” He grinned, gripping her waist with his right hand and taking hers with his left, swaying back and forth. “It’s safe to say ye win this one.”

Marianne hummed, watching Bog look down at their feet. He was being careful not to step on her, she could tell. It was… Sweet. Maybe.

“You’re,” she sang softly, examining the tattered looking flower he wore on his lapel. “Waking meadows in my mind. Making waves across my tide. Oh no. Oh no…”

Bog looked up at her, a soft pink spreading across his cheeks. He bit his lip before stepping away, spinning Marianne slowly before bringing her to his chest again.

“I’ve got a strange magic, oh what a-“

“Strange magic.” He echoed her, harmonizing with her low rasp. “I’ve got a, strange magic.”

Marianne giggled, playing with his tie until the bow unraveled and hung loosely from his neck. He raised an eyebrow at her, but smirked knowingly. “You’re sailing softly through the sand-“

“Softly though the sand.”

“Of a land I’ve always known. You fly, so high…” Apparently, Bog’s shirt was missing a button. His collar opened once the tie came loose and Marianne could better see the tattoos that decorated his skin. 

It probably wouldn’t be very polite to unbutton his shirt, but she couldn’t help but raise her hand and run her finger along one of the curling vines. She could see goosebumps raise on Bog’s skin and she laughed.

“Gettin’ a little personal there, Tough Girl.” he murmured.

“What do you mean? It’s not like we just met- oh wait.” Marianne deadpanned, breaking out into a wide smirk.

Bog swallowed hard looking down at her, eyes so intense they made Marianne blush. He started leading her up the path to his home, stopping to pick one of the purple blossoms that grew along there and tucking it behind her ear. “Thank ye again.”

“Don’t mention it. I had…fun. Weird.” she laughed, looking down at their clasped hands. “I… um.”

“Yes?” he asked hopefully.

“I had a great time.” She already said that. Maybe he wouldn’t notice.

“Ye said that.” Bog chuckled, letting go of her hands. 

Marianne turned to walk away, a little disappointed in herself that she didn’t even have the nerve to ask for the guys phone number- 

“Marianne?”

“Yes?” She spun around.

“Um. I had… fun. Too. With you.” He took a deep breath, cracking his knuckles nervously. “Would you like to-“

“What is with all the noise out here?” The front door flew open and Marianne was faced with a short, round woman in a green night dress and her wiry hair tied up in a bandanna. “Can’t a woman get her beauty- ohh. Hello there.”

“Um, hi.” Marianne gave her a small wave before she came over to inspect her up and down. 

“Aren’t you a pretty one- but don’t you have a comb?” the woman said the last part in a hushed whisper.

“I’m sorry- but who are you?” Marianne took half of a step back.

“My mother.” Bog groaned. “Mom, now really isn’t-“

“So you did get a proper date after all! I knew that Steph would leave you- she was head over heels for that boy.” Bogs mother looked up at Marianne again and reached up to pinch her cheeks. “I have a knack for spottin’ romance. Call me Griselda dear- would you like to come inside? I’ve got snacks-“

“Um.” Marianne looked at Bog, who seemed to be contemplating which of the lawn ornaments would be best suited for either taking out his mother, or himself. “Actually I should be going. I don’t want my dad to worry-“

“Oh alright. But lemme get a picture of you two- Bog! Your tie, what happened?” Girselda went to fuss over her son, who shot an apologetic glance at Marianne. 

Girselda went ahead of them to get her camera, while the pair walked up the rest of the pathway slowly. 

“I’m sorry she’s like this.” Bog murmured. “She keeps herself busy by tryin’ta make sure I’m not alone.”

“I get it. Trust me.” Marianne thought back to her father who was forever trying to get her to reconcile with Roland. “I don’t mind.”

“Look I-“ They stopped at the door and Bog faced her, taking her hands again. “I know that… we’ve just met. Ye dorn’t know me and I dorn’t know ye but- would ye like to… to-"

“Found it! And theres still memory in it ta boot!” Griselda held up a small digital camera with pride. “Aw, look at you two! Come over here into the light.”

Bog sighed in frustration until Marianne put her hand on his arm and leaned up to whisper in his ear. “So what are you doing next Wednesday?” 

Bog blushed deeply, stammering out a reply. “N-noth- nothing?”

“Wanna go and catch a movie or something?”

“Yeah. Yeah I’d like that.” 

He was still blushing when Griselda had them stand at the foot of the stairs. Marianne linked her arm with his and cocked her head to the side a bit with a nice, practiced smile.

She didn’t see Bog looking down at her with his own crooked grin, and she didn’t know that Griselda thought it was so sweet that it was the only picture she took.

They said goodnight, and before Marianne started her car she could see Griselda nudge Bog’s elbow and tell him “I smell romance.”

Marianne left, her number in Bog’s phone and his in hers, both of them grinning like some kind of fool rushing in. She cranked the radio up so loud that she was sure he would be able to hear it until she turned off his street. 

"Oh Wild Thing! You make my heart sing! You make everything- Groovy!”

When Marianne got home after Dawn, her father paced back and forth in their living room giving her a lecture as to why she had a cellphone and that he wished that his daughters wouldn’t run off and do things without checking in. Marianne was too happy to fight back, instead taking the lecture with a smile on her face which was very off-putting to her father.

“Are you feeling alright, Marianne?”

“What- I thought you wanted me to cheer up?” She laughed, kissing his cheek. “I’m tired, goodnight dad.”

\----------

Once she was showered and had her dress hung up carefully, Marianne found a few old textbooks to press the flower Bog had given her. She flopped down on her bed happily, smirking when she saw that she had one new notification.

'Hi. It’s Bog. Just wanted to let you know that I enjoyed myself tonight and that I look forward to seeing you again.'

Marianne laughed, typing back a reply. 'You text like an old man.'

'Perhaps I am an old man- preying on you; my young, innocent victim.' Was his quick response, and then a moment later; 'I’m not though please don’t think so.'

'Oh no of course not.' Marianne sighed happily. 'I’ll talk to you tomorrow?'

'Yes yes of course. Goodnight, Tough Girl.'

He capitalized it. It was official- she had a nickname that she actually liked and was starting to turn pink when he said it. She could picture his mouth drawn up in a smirk when he finished saying it, humming happily.

'Goodnight.'


End file.
